The Urbz: Sims in the City (2013 film)
The Urbz: Sims in the City is a American direct-to-video live-action adventure soap opera post-apocalyptic cult romantic comedy film was directed by Gene Wyman, produced by Ulli Lommel (executive) and Will Wright (film producer), was based on video game by Electronic Arts subsidiary EA Play, was released in July 27, 2013 by Taurus Entertainment Company (produced in associate with EA Maxis) and distributed by Universal Pictures. The films stars was ensemble cast led by Thomas F. Wilson as Nathan Gouldman in their original films of the character, the new characters of Chris Rock as Darius, the recurring character of original films included Yuri Lowenthal as Detective Mann and Kate Higgins as Nina Marks, was original scored by Jerry Martin Music and Jun Senoue, and then is 148:36 minutes. The meaning like second installments of The Sims: Bustin' Out film to be works (and the last The Sims series to be release and works) on rated G – General Audiences. Plot The films opens with text are, "Somewhere in Miniopolis, when sky of Simlish centered by? Simlish when attacked by ruined, the meaning of Sims!", the city of Miniopolis, has March 20, 2012, painters was life of main protagonist, Nathan Gouldman (Thomas F. Wilson), has new buildings in hands-off with Nathan Gouldman, Nathan Gouldman said, "Get out my birds!", has no living the promise will birds down, when the meeting Darius (Chris Rock), Nathan and Darius shift has dead scents of new life, when stinks targets own stopping for. The following life of Miniopolis (parody of Minneapolis, Minnesota), problem was knocking doors, has wanting by the times of Simlish things again deaths, the three peoples are Malcolm Landgraab (Michael J. Fox), Olde Salty (Robert Clotworthy) and his main antagonist, Daddy Bigbucks (Christopher Lee), her outside into the life of hardest from. Meanwhile, Simlish when kills Jane Folks (death character by Tara Plat), Jane Folks was died in funerals, has graves on their cemetery, another text something, "R.I.P. Jane Folks (products of SimValley)", has reasons into the ended, when space invasions of Heats Corporation (parody of Hearst Corporation), led by Giuseppi Mezzoalto (Steve Winwood), when strikes little Nathan Gouldman getting the cars of 1974 MG MGB, has Simlish Business into the living edges of earth. The next day, Detective Mann (Yuri Lowenthal) and Nina Marks (Kate Higgins), has Simlish will be wanted text life, "Wanted, Simlish Nathan Gouldman, Death or Alive!", Detective Mann said, "Away, has killer neighborhood head, my name is a Detective Mann, i'm am gonna too!", Detective Mann says, "Oh my god, she's gone, letters, she's neighborhoods of beating by? When Simlish deaths, has Simlish birth.", Nathan Gouldman said, "She's gone, hello Nathan Gouldman, where into the Nina Marks, stronger by the times of awakenings! Not to the end, never city into looks outside, has evening by the nights of Detective Mann, by the times of? Good dreaming, that Detective Mann.", and finally is Detective Mann says, "Thanks Nathan Gouldman, goodbye forever!", has shallow withing by Nina Marks into flowers. The should by the death scents on goodbye Nathan Gouldman, has saying finds Detective Mann and Nina Marks kissing, has Nathan Gouldman eating and sleeps naps, passion with the ghost west, has whenever by Nathan Gouldman eats foods and drinks water. Aftermath, Darius and Nathan Gouldman getting the life cars on 1974 MG MGB, when maps on trouble timeless, has mind the criminal record name, Nathan Gouldman, has no longer missing, when party record by crimes, criminal record third party is a was Simlish kills childhood. Olde Salty being looks backs to Daddy Bigbucks, when tickles created by Olde Salty, Olde Salty is a tortures when Daddy Bigsbuck getting tickles, Daddy Bigbucks will tortured by third party, has blood torture in fights, dungeon is a was life of evil message will cells by the times of new world such as prisoners. When torture instruments has good believe, then as Olde Salty says, "Find the pieces, has coming hi-tech evil extras earth, the damages by the lost, by the time of damage evil in? Tell the means, thinking for?", Daddy Bigbucks said, "A genius has living into the success of will nothing compass, a compass by the deal of compared to nothing! One this away, Simlish richly loves, has life into the Simlish centered by living, thank you Olde Salty, goodbye!", and finally is Olde Salty said, "When lucky, has something telling, no, shut up! Thanks Daddy Bigbucks, thanks, good luck!", has good death in wings. Afterwards, in their song, "Happy Together" by The Turtles, has Malcolm Landgraab into the golden luck grass, into the honey in a lucky youngest by breads, has Malcolm Landgraab eating bread and spreads for honey, has good west warm cannon sunshine over, has money in sunset was meaning, at the end of stopping songs. Darius and Nathan Gouldman was handle into clock the morning at 5:00-am, has morning into the breakfast, has Daddy Bigbucks thanks Olde Salty in house, Olde Salty says, "I've gone, Bigbucks, thanks!", has new beginning by the times, has Detective Mann and Nina Marks was name of Malcolm Landgraab and new world of deepest by, by the times of bad god and the good evil. The last scenes, The Archies performing "Sugar, Sugar", has Simlish when died, has killer Simlish, in their coming strikes of sunshine gone when lost die in a tell the truth, has Italian thief quake by Giuseppi Mezzoalto, when the foolish by times, has crying, has going back to living, saying goodbye to Darius, has Nathan Gouldman going to time machine in Dr. Bart Neil (Vic Mignogna) from 2012 to 1870, comes to the back handles, when smile shoulders then. The final scenes withing kill shots Daddy Bigbucks, from 1870 to 2012, has time travel ended, will kill Daddy Bigbucks from time machine in Detective Mann, has world of wild space, had Bart Neil will handle, saying goodbye from Daddy Bigbucks in time travels, has final year into the end, has good and evil will wise enough money, at the end of films, was kill Darius in a outside hospital, Nina Marks and Detective Mann are kissing in love, has Olde Salty will getting cars on 1974 MG MGB. The films ends with Daddy Bigbucks, has coconuts, has been defeat by default, has goon death in love, has Simlish into Daddy Bigbucks and his coconuts lover, the credits scene with paying homages to Dune (1984). In post-credits scene, Nathan Gouldman was empty people, was Miniopolis is closed down, when Nathan Gouldman into the life text are, "Thank you, when the endless good won't by? Has been, thanks for the wild spaces cold open! My love is going back to the normally hands-off, thanks for you. (Love, Nathan Gouldman)", at the end of movie, has getting back. Cast Main article: The Sims Introduced in Original The Urbz: Sims in the City The Sims * Thomas F. Wilson as Nathan Gouldman * Chris Rock as Darius * Michael J. Fox as Malcolm Landgraab * Robert Clotworthy as Olde Salty * Christopher Lee as Daddy Bigbucks * Steve Winwood as Giuseppi Mezzoalto * Yuri Lowenthal as Detective Mann * Kate Higgins as Nina Marks * Vic Mignogna as Dr. Bart Neil * Janet Waldo as Annie Burst * Steve Martin as Jack Stevens * Richard Garriott as Lord British * Will Wright as Himself (cameo) * Reuben Morgan as Commander Christopher W. Martin * Chris Farlowe as Commodore Alexander M. Walters * Josh Groban as Danny Wong * Russ Ballard as Albert Einstein * Christopher Rich as Dr. David Grahams * Amy Adams as Polly Nomial * Tom Cruise as Kris Thistle Introducing of New Characters in The Urbz: Sims in the City Simlish * Gunnar Nelson as Major Mark Maxwell * Frank Klepacki as General Danny Young * Tommy Tallarico as Col. Danny Neil * William Hurt as Sgt. James Goldman * Mickey Rooney as Mayor David Dexter * John Cleese as Lt. Dave Clayton * David Clayton Rogers as Luthor L. Bigbucks * Morgan Freeman as Maximilian Moore * Denzel Washington as Todd Frost * Rick Moranis as Ephram Earl * Mark Hamill as Joey Thompson * Drew Barrymore as Jane Colas * Eugene Levy as Engineering Rob Stephenson * Nathan Lane as Chet R. Chase * Ron Howard as Dusty Hogg * Sally Field as Lottie Cash * Danica Patrick as Sue Pirnova * Steve March-Tormé as Pritchard Locksley * Tim Curry as Uncle Hayseed * David Bowie as Lincoln Broadsheet Other Characters Also Starring * David Horses as Medic #1 * Dan Neil as Medic #2 * John Rounds as Policeman #1 * Karl Gouldman as Policeman #2 * Donald Maxwell as Laboratory #1 * Jane Mann as Laboratory #2 * Annie Rainbows as Waitress * Don Feels as Waiters * John Racers as Bar Man * Ann Around as Bar Woman * Tom Stronger as Lead Soldier * Don Boyle as Soldier * Michael Daniels as Soldier * Danny Hopkins as Soldier * Richard Nell as Soldier * Ernest Hands as Soldier * Paul Williams as Soldier * Rick Cadmen as Soldier * Dan Byrd as Soldier * Danny Lowenthal as Soldier Featuring * Jude Cole * Michael J. Cutt * William F. Nugent * Jim Houghton as Professor Davidson * Michael King * Todd Horses * Annie Goose * Rob Kaplan * Rick Thompson * Jane Walkers * Andy Ward * Greg Butler Uncredited * Tara Platt as Jane Folks (death character, uncredited) * Steve Blum as Hank the Dogs (final scene, voice, uncredited)